sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Shadow powrócił?
Shadow powrócił? – sześćdziesiąty odcinek serialu Sonic X. Fabuła Chrisa obudziła wiadomość od Tailsa, który prosił go o stawienie się na mostku kapitańskim Niebieskiego Tajfunu, ponieważ znaleziono kolejny Szmaragd Chaosu. Chris zastanawiał się, czemu we śnie ukazało mu się wspomnienie z walki Super Sonica i Super Shadowa o zatrzymanie Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK przed zniszczeniem Ziemi. Chłopiec wziął leżący na półce Limiter, który Sonic wręczył mu sześć lat temu jako pamiątkę poświęcenia Shadowa. Chris udał się na mostek, ale zachowywał się nieswojo. Sonic był ciekawy czemu chłopiec się poci, ale przestał go podejrzewać kiedy usłyszał że miał zły sen. Tymczasem na pokładzie Crimson Egg Rouge włamała się do ukrytego pomieszczenia z tajemniczą kapsułą. Do kapsuły wmontowany był Szmaragd Chaosu. Kiedy Rouge po niego sięgnęła, rozległ się alarm. Decoe i Bocoe zaczęli panikować, gdy Bokkun uświadomił im o intruzie na pokładzie. Rouge tymczasem dostrzegła hibernującego w kapsule Shadowa. Nagle w pomieszczeniu pojawił się Doktor Eggman, który kazał Rouge wyjść z pomieszczenia, ponieważ przebudzenie Shadowa byłoby zbyt ryzykowne. Okazało się również, że Eggman od początku wiedział o pobycie Rouge na pokładzie Crimson Egg. Kiedy Decoe i Bocoe przybiegli z Bokkunem, Eggman przedstawił im Rouge jako gościa na statku. Nietoperzyca postanowiła zaprzyjaźnić się z robotami, ale Bokkun nadal się jej bał. Niebieski Tajfun przyleciał na Planetę Obidon, na której nie było żadnych oznak życia. Bohaterowie przypuszczali, że planeta mogła dawno utracić swoje Planeto Jajo. Załoga Niebieskiego Tajfunu wykryła na powierzchni planety zamek i wrak, z których wydobywały się sygnały Szmaragdu Chaosu. Po wylądowaniu bohaterowie podzielili się na dwie grupy. Knuckles poszedł z Soniciem i Amy, mimo jej protestów, do zamku, a Chris i Cosmo poszli zbadać wrak, którym okazały się być szczątki stacji kosmicznej. Pierwsza grupa przechodziła przez most nad fosą z błota. Sonic bał się tam wpaść, a Knuckles postanowił zadrwić z jeża i przestraszył go. Sonic omal nie wpadł do błota, przez co Amy zwróciła Knucklesowi uwagę aby przestał. Bohaterowie wkroczyli do wnętrza siedziby, która była opustoszała. Śledząc sygnał Szmaragdu Chaosu, dotarli do pustego pomieszczenia. Okazało się, że Szmaragd Chaosu musiał się przemieścić. Nagle okolica zrobiła się bardzo jasno i widać było tylko drzwi wyjściowe. Knuckles zburzył je i okazało się, że bohaterowie wrócili do głównego korytarza. Sonic poprowadził wyprawę dalej, do pomieszczenia z lustrem. Tymczasem Chris i Cosmo znaleźli nagrania w zniszczonej stacji kosmicznej. Z powrotem w nawiedzonym zamku, Amy podeszła do lustra, które przekręciło się nagle i przerzuciło ją na drugą stronę. Sonic i Knuckles zburzyli lustro i spadli z powrotem do głównego korytarza. Amy dołączyła tam do nich ponownie. Bohaterów zadziwił również widok wielkiego oka, które przez chwilę ujrzeli na suficie. Bohaterowie postanowili się wydostać z zamku, ale wszystkie drzwi były zamurowane. Tymczasem Chris i Cosmo obejrzeli nagranie Hobidona i dowiedzieli się, że mieszkańcy planety zostali pozbawieni Planeto Jaja. Dlatego zbudowali kosmiczną stację, w nadziei że kiedyś uda im się wrócić na odrodzoną planetę. Jednakże Metarexy zaatakowały wtedy ich stację kosmiczną. Chris i Cosmo zasmuceni tym odkryciem wyszli na zewnątrz. Cosmo nie mogła uwierzyć, że Metarexy zaatakowały nawet kosmiczną kolonię. Po chwili zapytała się Chrisa o jego sen. Chłopiec odpowiedział jej, że było to bardziej wspomnienie z dawnych lat, kiedy to dwa jeże uratowały jego świat. Chris opowiedział Cosmo o poświęceniu Shadowa, co wprawiło ją w zdumienie. Cosmo nie podejrzewała, że istniał bohater inny niż Sonic. Nagle Tails zadzwonił do Chrisa i poinformował go, że nie może wykryć Sonica, Amy i Knucklesa. Chris i Cosmo spojrzeli w stronę nawiedzonego zamku i zobaczyli, jak ten się rozmywa. Sonic wydostał się z nawiedzonego zamku, przebijając się przez jego ścianę. Chris przyleciał po jeża Hyper Tornadem. Jeż ponownie wskoczył do zamku przez dach, dając Knucklesowi i Amy sygnał do wyskoczenia. Wszyscy bohaterowie opuścili budynek, który zaczął się kruszyć. Wieża zamku przekształciła się mackę, która pochwyciła Sonica i wciąnęłą go do bagna. Odezwał się wtedy zmiennokształtny Metarex Deserd, który przyznał się do zwabienia bohaterów za pomocą Szmaragdu Chaosu. Chris ruszył do walki z Metarexem, omijając ostrzał i rzucając Sonicowi pierścień. Jeż wydostał się na zewnątrz, ale został powstrzymany przez metalową ścianę którą utworzył Metarex. Knuckels połączył się z przyjacielem w locie i wspólnie z nim wykonał Combo attack. Sonic i Knuckles przebili się przez metalową ścianę, ale nie zniszczyli jej. Załoga Crimson Egg obserwowała trwającą na planecie walkę. Eggman postanowił poczekać aż bohaterowie będą zmęczeni walką, aby można było ukraść Szmaragdy Chaosu. Doktor obiecał także Rouge, że pozwoli jej zatrzymać łup. Spotkało się to ze zdumieniem jego robotów. Tymczasem Tails i Cream podlecieli Niebieskim Tajfunem i wystrzelili laser w Metarex Deserda. Atak ten zniszczył ścianę z metalu, ale Metarex przekształcił się w latające usta. Wyśmiał bohaterów, a następnie zniknął i zaczął zrzucać z nieba laserowe strzały. Tails i Cream skoncentrowali osłony na górnej części Niebieskiego Tajfunu, a Sonic, Amy i Knuckles schronili się pod statkiem. Niestety osłony zaczęły tracić moc. Tails odkrył po chwili, że rdzeń Metarexa znajduje się w chmurach, o czym poinformował Chrisa. Chris w Hyper Tornadzie rzucił Sonicowi Powietrzne buty i utworzył Tunel Pierścieni, przez który poprowadził jeża do rdzenia Metarexa. Wydawało się, że przeciwnik zostanie pokonany. Sonic jednak nie mógł się przebić do rdzenia Metarexa z powodu burzy i stracił przytomność. Po chwili ją odzyskał i zobaczył, jak Chris próbuje go złapać w locie. Sonic próbował ostrzec Chrisa aby się nie zbliżał, lecz było już za późno. Hyper Tornado zostało trafione strzałem Metarexa i wpadło w turbulencje. Nagle Szmaragdy Chaosu, Główny Szmaragd i limiter, który miał przy sobie Chris, zaczęły oddziaływać. Kapsuła, w której hibernował Shadow eksplodowała. Eggman i Rouge biegli jak najszybciej do pomieszczenia z kapsułą, ale nie zdążyli. Shadow zabrał czerwony Szmaragd Chaosu i wykonał Kontrolę Chaosu, teleportując się na powierzchnię planety. Shadow oodbił się od skrzydła Hyper Tornada i wpadł prosto na Metarex Deserda, którego z łatwością zniszczył. Chmury na planecie ustąpiły. Bohaterowie ujrzeli na szczycie zrujnowanego zamku Shadowa, z dwoma Szmaragdami Chaosu. Wszyscy byli zdumieniu, a Chris zaczął wołać Shadowa. Czarny jeż rzucił mu jedynie szybkie spojrzenie, po czym wykonał kolejną Kontrolę Chaosu i teleportował się z powrotem na Crimson Egg. Wrócił z dwoma Szmaragdami Chaosu do Eggmana i Rouge. Po chwili jednak omdlał z wycieńczenia. Karty Sonic X karta 116.png|Hobidon Sonic X karta 117.png|Metarex Deserd Postacie * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna * Amy Rose * Cream the Rabbit * Cheese * Cosmo * Christopher Thorndyke * Shadow the Hedgehog * Rouge the Bat * Doktor Eggman * Decoe * Bocoe * Bokkun * Metarex Deserd * Hobidon Ciekawostki *Jest to pierwszy odcinek, od wydarzeń z odcinka Kosmiczny pojedynek, w którym powraca Shadow. Kategoria:Odcinki Sonic X